This invention relates to a ballast for fluorescent lights or the like and more particularly to a dual voltage ballast which may be used either as a 277V ballast or as a 120V ballast.
There are some ballasts that are manufactured which have a 120V rating and there are other ballasts which have a 277V rating since the major voltage systems for fluorescent lights utilize either a 120V or 277V distribution potential. However, there are some ballasts that are termed multiple tap ballasts that have 120V, 208V, 240V and 277V distribution potentials depending upon the particular tap that is utilized.
In all of the multiple-rated voltage ballasts, the primary coil wire size is dictated by the larger current flowing in the primary coil when the 120V tap connection is utilized. The same wire is used for the total coil winding thereby creating an inefficient utilization of material.
It is therefore a principal object of the invention to provide an improved dual voltage ballast.
A further object of the invention is to provide a multiple voltage ballast wherein the windings of the primary coils thereof have different wire sizes.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a dual ballast which is ideally suited for use with a leadless ballast so that the ballast can be used either as a 120V ballast or as a 277V ballast.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a dual voltage ballast which reduces the amount of inventory normally required by a manufacturer.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a dual voltage ballast which is economical of manufacture and durable in use.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.